


The Weekend We Were In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian needs some "inspiration" to write the newest video script. Anthony's happy to provide, but things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend We Were In Love

Ian groaned, leaning back in the computer chair, a half-finished script glaring at him from the screen.  
  
"I can't think of anything," he said, turning to Anthony. "We have to finish this script by tomorrow afternoon, dude. Any ideas?"  
  
Anthony shook his head. "This whole video idea is stupid anyway."  
  
"Well we can't start over, we already have the costumes and props and everything!" Ian sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Fuck."  
  
"How about we take a break and get some inspiration?" Anthony suggested.  
  
Ian looked curiously at his best friend. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I saw our guy today when I was out," Anthony replied, reaching into his backpack, which was sitting on the floor next to his chair. He pulled out a plastic bag containing two joints. "Rolled 'em in my car while I was stuck in traffic on the way home."  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get caught one of these days," he said, but he grinned.  
  
"So, what do you think? Wanna get high as fuck and write that script?"  
  
"Fuck yeah," Ian said, rummaging through his desk drawer for a lighter. "Let's smoke in the bathroom, though. The fan will get rid of the smell faster."  
  
"Whatever you say," Anthony said, smirking. "You're so paranoid."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ian replied, finally locating his silver lighter. "Let's go."  
  
He followed Anthony down the hall to the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him when he was inside and flipping on the fan.  
  
"You want the first hit?" Anthony asked, offering him one of the joints.  
  
"I'd be honored," Ian replied, laughing. He placed it in his mouth and held the lighter up to the tip, inhaling deeply. The smoke burned in his throat and he couldn't help coughing as he handed the now-lit joint back to Anthony.  
  
"You smoke like a bitch," Anthony teased.  
  
"Shut up," Ian replied, hopping up to sit on the bathroom counter. Anthony grinned, taking a long drag from the joint and exhaling a puff of white smoke before passing it back to Ian. Ian took a smaller puff this time, enjoying the familiar feeling of the smoke circling down to his lungs. He tilted his head back as he blew the smoke out, watching it dissolve in the air above him. What a great way to spend a Monday afternoon.  
  
By the time they were nearing the end of the second joint, Ian was feeling lightheaded and giggly. He leaned his head back against the tile wall and closed his eyes, legs dangling off the edge of the counter. "I'm cooked," he announced, and Anthony giggled in response.  
  
"Hey Ian," he said, poking his leg.  
  
Ian opened his eyes to find Anthony standing directly in front of him. "Yeah?"  
  
Anthony smirked and blew a puff of smoke straight into Ian's face. Ian kicked half-heartedly at him. "That's just flirty," he said, grinning.  
  
Anthony seemed to find this hilarious. He nearly doubled over with mirth, holding onto the wall for support. Ian loved his laugh; it was high-pitched and hysterical and, at the moment, infectious. Ian found himself laughing too, laughing until his stomach muscles ached.  
  
"Come on," he said, when he finally got his giggles under control. "Let's go get some food, I'm fucking starving.  
  
"Taquitos?" Anthony suggested, tossing the charred remains of the joint into the toilet and flushing it.  
  
"Sure," Ian replied, hopping off the counter. His head spun for a second when his feet hit the ground, and he nearly lost his balance. Anthony caught him around the waist, steadying him, which sent him into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Come on, let's make taquitos," Anthony urged.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ian agreed. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Iannnnnnn," Anthony said when they reached the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" Ian replied.  
  
"I don't wanna make taquitos. It's too much work."  
  
"Fine, fine," Ian said, laughing. "I think we have some granola bars."  
  
"Fuck yes!" Anthony cried, punching the air in triumph. Ian grinned and grabbed the box of the granola bars from under the counter, heading for the couch. Anthony followed him eagerly, collapsing onto the cushions.  
  
"Tired of standing," he said, grinning. Ian swatted him with the granola bar box.  
  
"Lazy fucker."  
  
"Shut up and give me a granola bar," Anthony said, grabbing for the box. Ian sat down next to him, dumping the bars on the cushion between them. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. For a while they just sat there, laughing at the stupid sitcom that was on, too lazy to change the channel. The granola bars steadily disappeared; finally, Ian took the last one.  
  
"Is that the last one?" Anthony asked, staring longingly at the granola bar in Ian's hand.  
  
"Yeah, dude," Ian replied.  
  
"Can I have it?" Anthony gazed at Ian with his best puppy-dog eyes. It was so adorable that Ian nearly gave in, but his stomach was still growling hungrily.  
  
"No, it's mine," he said, grinning at Anthony's heartbroken expression.  
  
"But I want it!" Anthony whined.  
  
"Then you'll have to come get it." Ian wasn't sure why he said that, but before he had time to think about it, Anthony dived at him. Ian let out a yelp and rolled off the couch onto the floor, hugging his granola bar protectively to his chest.  
  
"Come back!" Anthony pleaded as Ian crawled away as fast as he could. Ian was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He heard a thump as Anthony hit the floor behind him, crawling after him.  
  
"Shit!" he cried as he felt Anthony's hand grab for his ankle. He launched himself into a standing position, running aimlessly around the room.  
  
"That's cheating!" Anthony cried, giggling. Then he was on his feet too, chasing Ian and grabbing desperately for the granola bar.  
  
"You'll never catch me!" Ian shouted, but only seconds later Anthony grabbed him around the waist, throwing him down on the couch and pouncing on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
"God damnit," Ian groaned, surrendering the granola bar. Anthony unwrapped it and shoved the entire thing into his mouth grinning triumphantly. Ian rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Wait…" he said, thinking. "Why didn't we just split it?"  
  
Anthony burst out laughing. "Oh God, dude, I never even thought about that!"  
  
Ian laughed too. He noticed that Anthony was still on top of him, and realized how close their faces were. As they locked eyes, their laughter faded away.  
  
"Hey," Anthony said softly.  
  
"Hey," Ian replied. His heart was pounding rather loudly. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from Anthony's. Their faces were very, very close.  
  
"Hey, uh… do you wanna… try something, maybe?" Anthony breathed, and something about the way he said it sent shivers up Ian's spine.  
  
"We're kind of trying something already, aren't we?" Ian said, although he wasn't quite sure what it was.  
  
"I guess," Anthony murmured, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Wanna try something else?" And he leaned forward a little more, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"Um… okay," Ian said, because the curiosity was driving him crazy and because Anthony looked so perfect that saying no to him seemed impossible.  
  
Anthony grinned, biting his lip. Ian found himself shifting closer, and the tips of their noses brushed. He giggled. "What did you wanna –"  
  
Anthony cut him off by pressing their lips together. Ian realized he'd been half-expecting it, but it still sent shivers of excitement through his body. He kissed back enthusiastically for a few seconds before Anthony pulled away.  
  
"That," Anthony said, laughing nervously. "I mean… that's what I wanted to try."  
  
"Well, you know, I think maybe we should try it again," Ian suggested.  
  
Anthony's face broke out into a grin. "Really?"  
  
"Well…" Ian tried to come up with a witty reply, but all he could focus on were Anthony's perfect lips and his gorgeous skin and his dark brown eyes that were beautiful even when they were all bloodshot and half-closed like that. "…yeah," he finished finally. Anthony's grin widened and God, his smile was so amazing that Ian could stare at it for hours. Then he remembered that they were going to kiss and that seemed like the best idea ever. He pulled Anthony's face back down towards his own so they were smiling against each other's lips, and Ian kissed him. It was slow and relaxed, their lips and tongues moving gently together, and Anthony tasted like granola bars and weed but it was still the best goddamn kiss Ian had ever had.


End file.
